1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing unit of an image forming apparatus including a developer container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A developing unit, which is provided in an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer and a digital copying machine, is generally provided with a developer container containing a developer (toner) and a developing chamber to which the developer is delivered from the developer container. A developing roller which carries the developer on a circumferential surface thereof and a supply roller which supplies the developer to the circumferential surface of the developing roller are provided in the developing chamber.
As the developing container constructing this type of developing unit, for example, a developer container has been known in which a developer delivery member, which stirs the developer at a lower side of the developer container to deliver it to the developing chamber, is included. The developer delivery member is formed of a rotating base member (delivery support shaft) which rotates together with a rotational shaft and a body of the developer delivery member (sheet section) in which a base-end portion is fixed to the rotating base member and a front-end portion swings or rotates along an inner wall of the developer container. The body of the developer delivery member is formed of a plate-shaped elastic part so that the front-end portion thereof is moved slidably along the inner wall of the developer container while being curved or bended elastically.